


Dadza saves his son and Techno gets revenge

by ValWasTaken



Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: After Ghostbur watches a certain interaction between Dream and Tommy he wants Phil to make sure Tommy is okay.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071059
Comments: 13
Kudos: 724





	Dadza saves his son and Techno gets revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is heavily inspired by Teefumz’s newest post on Instagram
> 
> I definitely suggest checking that out
> 
> Edit/ I guess they deleted the post but the fanfic will remain up

Ghostbur made his way to Logstedshire. He carried a small box filled with Christmas cookies Niki and him had baked. Everyone in L’Manberg had gathered to eat cookies together. Wilbur felt bad Tommy was left out so Niki helped him pick a few cookies they thought he would like the decorations of and put them in the box. Ghostbur felt guilty, he hasn’t seen Tommy in days. He knew he should have visited him sooner but he kept forgetting. He was also spending a lot of time with Phil. Phil left two days ago though.   
  


The last few times he had visited there wasn’t much noise. Tommy was a loud kid sure but when he had no one to talk to the small base grew quite. So naturally when Ghostbur approached Logstedshire he expected it to be pretty quite. He didn’t expect there to be yelling, borderline screaming, coming from inside of the log walls.   
  


It grew quite as he neared the doorway. He had walked into the frame just in time to see Dream’s hand raise. He froze as it came down across the side of Tommy’s face. The loud smacking sound filled the silence as the boy fell to the ground clutching his face.

“I’ll come back when you decide to be obedient” Dream growled out before enderpearling away. He hadn’t noticed the ghost at the entrance of the base. “Tommy?” Wilbur called hesitantly.

Wilbur was confused. _Why did Dream hit Tommy? Weren’t they friends?_ The trembling boy flinched. Wilbur crossed the distance between them and crouched down infront of him. “Tommy?” He asked again unsure what to do.   
  


Tommy looked up at him. His eyes had bags under them from a lack of sleep and were slightly read from tears. There was also a bandaid on his jaw. The worst part was the bright red handprint that now covered the entire left side of his face. His left eye was slightly shut.  
  


Tommy was gasping slightly for air now; he still trembled terribly. Wilbur hadn’t seen Tommy so upset since they were kids. What had made Tommy feel better then?

_Dad_

Tommy needed Phil. Wilbur stood up and made his way out of the camp. So focused on making Tommy feel better he didn’t realize the way Tommy’s sobbing grew after his departure. In an attempt to help he only added more cracks to the poor boy’s mind. He didn’t know it now but he was moments from breaking.

—————————————————————

Tommy and Ranboo had been talking since his exile. The other day Ranboo had given Tommy a diamond chest plate. Another pity gift. When Dream had asked for Tommy’s armor that day he forgot about the chest plate.

It was in a chest when Dream had arrived. After blowing his armor the two spend the day chopping trees and building a tower. Everything was fine until Dream opened the chest in Tommy’s tent.

Tommy was surprised at first when Dream stomped into the log walls of Logstedshire carrying a diamond chest plate. His heart dropped when he realized what it was. Dream had yelled at him for it. He went on about how Tommy was hiding things from him and lying.   
  


He tried to explain himself of course. Tommy tried to tell Dream he honestly forgot. He trembled as Dream approached and flinched violently when his hand raised. Dream slapped him. It wasn’t the first time Dream had hit him, but it was definitely the most painful. 

Then Ghostbur appeared. Tommy wasn’t sure when he did, he was too hysterical to really even remember the presence of the ghost. Just as quickly as he appeared he left. Tommy was alone again. His presence was so brief Tommy had to wonder if he was ever there at all.

Hours later Dream returned. Tommy had been sitting on his bed staring at his shoes when he arrived. Dream tilted the boy’s face gently towards him and pressed an ice pack to the handprint on his face. Tommy smiled weakly. “Thank you dream” he mumbled, leaning into the touch.

”you’re a good friend”

Dream’s hand tightened ever so slightly.   
  


“I’m you’re **only** friend Tommy.”

—————————————————————

Ghostbur made it to Technoblade’s cabin. He got lost on the way so by the time he finally arrived the sun had already risen again. Phil was sitting at the table in the first floor of Techno’s cabin drinking coffee. He smiled when Ghostbur entered. “Hey Wilbur”

”Ghostbur” he corrected. “Phil I need your help.” This made Phil sit up straight. He kicked the other chair slightly, prompting Ghostbur to sit, and took a sip of his coffee. “What do you need son?” He asked after a moment.   
  


“Tommy is sad” he said simply. Phil jolted a bit. He frowned slightly gaze filled with surprise. “Tommy is sad and you need to help him” Ghostbur insisted. “Well.. Tommy was exiled. I’m sure he is a little down but he’ll get over it” Phil said. Ghostbur shook his head and worry pooled in his stomach. Tommy was fine right?

“He isn’t sad because he was exiled” the ghost responded. He now clutched blue in his hands and stared down at it. “Why is Tommy sad then Wil- Ghostbur?”   
  


Ghostbur’s head tilted a bit and he frowned. Phil tightened his hold on the coffee mug. “Dream slapped him” Ghostbur responded. Phil’s blood ran cold. “Dream _what_?” A third deeper voice snapped from behind Phil.

He instantly recognized it as Technoblade. Ghostbur looked up at his brother. “Dream was mad, he yelled at Tommy a lot and then hit him. I don’t know why but Tommy was pretty upset.” 

The trio was out the door within minutes. 

—————————————————————

Techno had a scowl on his face the entire journey. Tommy was annoying. Tommy was a brat, and Techno didn’t like him. Tommy was also his brother. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him and get away with it. Not even Dream.   
  


Techno couldn’t even comprehend why Dream would slap Tommy. Tommy was exiled and hadn’t left, what could he have done to piss Dream off so badly? Not that whatever shitty excuse the masked man had would make slapping his baby brother okay.   
  


He clutched his netherite sword tightly as they entered the camp. Phil did the same. Techno knew that Phil was equally as upset, his dad just masked it better. Techno stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on Tommy. He hadn’t seen the boy since the beginning of his exile.   
  


Tommy looked bad. His clothes were ripped and dirty. His hair was a tangled mess. He was covered in dirt, ash, blood, scratches, and bruises. How could he get so bad? How could he and Phil allow it? Guilt crept its way into his mind. The voices were angry. How could he let Tommy suffer? When he first came to the SMP techno vowed to keep Tommy safe.   
  


Phil moved forward. “Tommy?” He called out. The boy turned so he was facing them. Techno made eye contact with him and he was filled with an amount of rage he had never felt before. A handprint covered the left side of his face.

Phil dropped down onto his knees in front of him. He cupped the boy’s head in his hands gently. “Oh Tommy” he breathed out. Tears filled Tommy’s eyes. “Dad?” He croaked out before sobbing. Techno moved next to the two. Suddenly Tommy stiffened in Phil’s hold. “You can’t be here” he said, voice shaking. 

“If Dream knew you were here-“ he started on the brink of panicking. “I don’t care what Dream thinks” Techno snapped. Tommy looked up at him as if he had just realized his presence. Tommy sobbed again falling into his dads arms. Phil held him till he calmed down minutes later. Techno picked him up, noting how light he was. The reasons to kill Dream list kept getting bigger. 

They traveled back to Techno’s base and cleaned Tommy up. He was given fresh clothes and a much needed bath. Phil checked over his injuries and cared for Tommy. Phil also comforted Tommy through the nightmares.

Techno made his way to Tommy’s old base. He saw Dream in the distance and snarled. He didn’t bother approaching quietly. Dream must have heard his approach as he spoke out “So you finally came back Tommy? Running off was rude. How could you run off from your only friend? After everything I’ve done. Do you want me to leave you alone?”   
  


Techno stopped behind Dream. “You wonder why I have to punish you. If you just behaved-“ the masked man turned and abruptly stopped when he spotted Techno.

“Technoblade? What are you-“ Techno’s fist slammed into his face. His mask flew off and he tumbled to the ground. Techno moved forward and stomped on Dream’s ankle. He felt satisfaction as the bones broke under his boot. Dream yelped in surprise.   
  


“Don’t touch my brother” 


End file.
